Still Water
by Disco Cult Madness
Summary: A young Boba Fett begins to make his way in the world, discovering his past, accepting his present, and learning not to fear his fixed future. Rated T to be safe.


Title: Still Water  
Author: Disco Cult Madness  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and violence  
Summary: A young Boba Fett begins to make his way in the world, discovering his past, accepting his present, and learning not to fear his fixed future.  
Disclaimer: SO FREAKISHLY NOT MINE! Everything is Lucas here. Everything. Well, there are some original characters, but they're aliens, and those alien races are Lucas's.

Author's Note: Absolutely, positively, without a shadow of a doubt AU! You'll see what I mean. I may have gone a little crazy with the AUness, but I like it, so I'm proud of it. I couldn't write completely accurate Star Wars fan fiction if I tried, which I blame Lucas for rather than admitting my own faults. Muahahaha, screw you Lucas!

**The views expressed by the author represent those of only the author and not of in part or in whole. That being said, again, screw you Lucas.

* * *

****PROLOUGE**

The two suns of Tatooine burned brightly in the clear sky. Miles below, the Imperial escort of Lord Vader trudged through the open sand. Any one of them was willing to die in the name of delivering Vader's cargo. The dark lord himself was not present, choosing to remain behind in the company of the Emperor than follow his shipment to the desolate desert world. They pressed onwards at a slow but steady pace. Clad in their full armor, every member of the escort was eager to deliver the cargo and leave. While they knew where they were going, and their course had been laid out before their descent onto the planet, the endless rolling sand dunes grew disheartening. A few mumbles of discontent from the back reached the ears of the leader or the escort. He abruptly motioned for them to stop and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Alright, listen. Lord Vader has given us a job to do, and we're going to do it quickly, and quietly. If he were here right now, you wouldn't dare voice your complaints. Just because he's not present doesn't mean we can disregard our formal rules." The leader sighed and brushed some rogue sand from his armor. "Let's just deliver this thing and go."

With that, he turned and walked on. Silently, the rest of his men followed. In the center of the escort, the parcel looked up towards the two suns. Clad in blue, flowing robes, he removed the hood from his head and prayed for rain.

* * *

Bib Fortuna had noticed a huge change in his master's demeanor since news of the shipment had arrived. For weeks now, Jabba had been far more generous with his punishments than usual. The Hutt's glee was always to be feared. Fortuna had been careful to stay on his master's good side, lest he find himself knee deep in the bloody refuse of the rancor pit. During these periods of elation, Jabba had been known to dispose of his followers without a second thought, no matter how highly they ranked. This led to fits of rage later on when he realized his favorite slaves had been fed to his pet. 

At the moment, Jabba was sleeping, sprawled across his luxurious throne in the company of many milling criminals. Fortuna stood by his master's side, watching the crowd flit in and out of the room. When Jabba slept, all was quiet. It had always fascinated the Twi'lek how a place such as this palace, deep in the Tatooine desert, could be so dank and gloomy. The walls glistened with dampness found nowhere else on the barren planet, and through two suns lit the world, little of that light entered the fortress. It was a depressing place, reeking of death and torture, but it was Fortuna's home now, no matter how disgusted he became of his surroundings. He enjoyed his position among Jabba's henchmen, though he despised his master for his repulsive ways, and for keeping him here in this wretched place. The damp air irritated his lekku, which led to blinding headaches. However, for all the discomfort, Fortuna had luxury beyond his wildest dreams, and more importantly, his life.

Evening was falling and the delivery would be arriving any minute now. Jabba purred in his sleep; a thick line of viscous, green drool oozing its way down his flat face. His bulging eyes passed back and forth under his lids, deep in far off dream. His tail flapped incessantly, wafting the moldy aroma of his slimy body. Fortuna grimaced and looked away from his sleeping master.

"Any minute now." He reassured himself under his breath.

Any minute.

* * *

Thehead of the escort led his men through the dark, winding halls of Jabba's palace. It was his first visit to such a place, and he hoped to make it his last. Whines and screams of pain echoed from deep in the bowels of the palace. Being trained as an Imperial guard, these noises did little to shake their demeanor. However, their package was not used to these sounds of terror and latched itself to the nearest guard who smiled and wrapped his arm around the trembling creature. Deep brown eyes gazed up at him with an unspoken gratitude. Just because you were trained to kill on command didn't mean your heart atrophied. 

The throne room of Jabba's home was nothing more than cave lined with throw pillows and lavish riches. A large platform in the center of the dim room held the sleeping Hutt, who gurgled with content. The leader of the delivery stepped forward and bowed deeply to Fortuna in a silent announcement of his completion of his assigned task. The Twi'lek bowed in return, never taking his eyes off the Imperia guards. The Empire had no rule out here, and therefore, Fortuna did not trust them. Should the Empire choose to obliterate a place as primitive as Tatooine, with its drug and slave trades, the civilized core of the galaxy would not shed a tear. As if reading Fortuna's mind, the leader moved his hands from his weapons and folded them primly across his chest.

"Jabba." He cried; his voice deep and noble. The voice of the Empire.

The gangster screamed, flailing his stubby arms uselessly as he came to consciousness. A quick scan of the room informed him who these bold intruders were and why they dared wake him from his precious slumber. What could only be taken for a grin spread across hi face, pulling the corners of his large eyes. He barked something incomprehensible, and a protocol droid appeared behind him. Again, the Hutt spoke, but this time, the droid translated for the Imperial guards.

"The grand and ever powerful Jabba the Hutt wishes you welcome to his humble abode and wants to know how you found your trip." The droid spoke in a feminine voice, very quickly and high pitched.

"Fine, just fine, thank you. We've brought you what you wanted, Hutt. We will take your payment and take our leave."

The droid leaned in to digest the Hutt's words before repeating them, "He wishes to inspect the merchandise first."

The leader nodded and stepped aside, revealing a huddling mass of blue robes buried into the side of one of the other guards. The robes shifted, and a small human face poked out, eyes wide with fear and wonderment.

What Jabba cried out next, with so much pleasure and satisfaction, needed no translation.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He licked his thin lips with his greasy tongue. "Boba…!"

* * *

A/N: I start on changing the first real chapter from some rough notes on a napkin to an actual chapter as we speak! Please review :) It makes me love you. 


End file.
